Tears of an Angel
by Midnights Flower
Summary: Kurt hasn't been seen all day he's just running late right? What is to become of the New Directions when tragedy strikes. Songfic WARNING CHARACTER DEATH.


Tears for an Angel

Summary: No one thought to go with him It was just around the corner right? What is to become of the New Directions when tragedy strikes. Songfic WARNING CHARACTER DEATH.

Note: I do not own Glee. Or "Tears of an Angel" by RyanDan

The sky was filled with clouds. Kurt awoke with hardly any spirit. He didn't know why but something felt wrong. He looked at the clock 8:55 am. If Kurt wasn't awake he sure was now. He couldn't be late! He rushed threw his moisturizing routine and got changed in a hurry. He rushed out the door and into his car.

Once he got on the road he was so lost with thought. He maintained speed limit as he drove. Just as he was passing a green light he thought of Blaine their date tonight. He didn't notice a car passing the red light. The last thing that went threw his mind was of Blaine.

Ms. Pillsberry driving on her way to work when she saw flashing lights. It was of an ambulance. She pulled over and saw where it was headed. She saw two cars smashed together. One black Hummer and a black Navigator. The Navigator seemed so familiar to her she just couldn't put her finger on it. Just than she saw a stretcher with someone on it. Then when as the stretcher was being lifted into the ambulance she caught of someones face. It was the face of Kurt Hummel.

She rushed to McKinley. She had to tell Will. She ran down the halls looking for him. She finally found him in Sue's office. They were probably discussing plans for Nationals.

"Will…" Emma said panting and eyes filled with tears begging to escape.

"Emma! Is everything alright?"

Emma walked in very slowly and her face filled with misery.

"Its Kurt."

"Porcelain."

"What about him?"

"Turn on the TV."

Will ran to Sue's TV.

"Is it about that puppy that survived the house fire Ginger? Cause I've survived things far worse like living threw many school years seeing Will's butter filled hair." Sue said annoyed until Will shushed her. She was about to snap an insult to him but Will found the news.

"We return to Lucy Beltran who has more on this story Lucy."

"Well Rod it seems like the young man in the navigator was on his way to school when a car involved in a high speed chase crashed into him."

"Lucy what school is he from and how is his condition?"

"Well Rod I know where he goes to school but have been told not to release that information yet. However the schools staff has been informed. His condition Rod all I can say is that my prayers are with him."

Will continued to stare at the screen he was hoping Emma wasn't implying what he thought she was. He grabbed his phone and looked at his email.

**1 unread message**

He opened it.

**Staff members of McKinley high school we are sorry to report that Senior student Kurt E. Hummel was in an accident this morning. His condition seems like he will not recover. We are sorry to inform this but we will message everyone if the young student passes on. Once again we are sorry.**

Will couldn't believe it. Kurt might leave them forever. The bell rang. Glee practice was about to start in two minutes.

"I have to tell them."

"Will you can't…"

"I have to Emma."

With that Will left the room. He poked his head in hearing some of their conversation. A conversation about their missing friend Kurt.

"Have you guys heard from white boy at all today?" Mercedes asked.

"He texted me this morning telling me he was running late." Blaine said.

"I saw him this morning sleeping. I would've called him but I left my phone at home." Finn said.

The bell rang again. Everyone took their seats as Will walked in.

"You guys I have some bad news."

" I thought we agreed I'd get a solo you can't take that away from me." Rachel ranted.

"No its…its…its about Kurt."

"What about Kurt?" Blaine said his voice shaking with fear.

"He umm he was involved in an accident this morning. It's not looking good. He might leave us."

"What do you mean leave?" Quinn said.

"No your lying!" Blaine said

"Kurt." Mercedes said.

Everyone didn't think twice everyone ran out of the room and to their cars. The only major hospital nearby was Lima Memorial. They drove all of their hearts hoping that Kurt wouldn't leave them.

Everyone ran into the hospital.

"I need to find Kurt Hummel. Where is he?" Finn asked the front desk.

"I'm sorry I'm not allowed to let anyone but his family in." The nurse at the front desk said.

"I'M HIS BROTHER GOD DAMN IT!"

Just that second Carole came from the ICU door.

"Nurse he's my son."

"Oh than go on but your friends have to stay here."

"OH HELL NO IM ABOUT TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS IN HERE YOU ARE GOING TO LET US ALL IN YOU GOT THAT!" Santana yelled. The nurse in fear for her life nodded. Everyone entered the room to see Kurt lying there. He really did look like a porcelain doll. Burt turned to them.

"It's internal bleeding. They can't do anything about it." He mumbled.

Everyone just remained frozen. The sound of Kurt's heart beat was all that filled the room. That is until room was filled with a long beep. That's when everyone lost it. Kurt was gone. Everyone started to cry.

"KURT!" Burt cried. "KURT!" Burt got down and hugged his sons lifeless body.

"KURT!" Blaine cried Mercedes held him as he started to fall to the ground. They cried into each others shoulders.

Rachel cried into Finns shoulder. Finn's face was in shock. Could his brother really be gone.

The rest of that week the Glee club mourned. It was so heartbreaking to know their friend was gone. Even Sue seemed out of it. She'd lock herself in her office all day.

On the day of Kurt's funeral everyone went. Even Dave Karofsky, Sebastian, and the rest of the Warblers. Everyone said their sorrys to Burt, Carole, Finn, Blaine, and the rest of the New Directions. They took their seats. The pastor opened the ceremony. Then he opened the floor to whomever wanted to share what Kurt was to them. Burt was the first to speak.

"I miss my son. He was special. His life was only beginning. My son is gone." Burt cried. "Take care kiddo. Say hi to your mom for me."

Next was Finn.

"He was my brother. Even though we might not have brothers by blood. He was my brother by heart. Goodbye bro."

Sue was next. She didn't dare refer to him as Porcelain.

"Kurt was a kid with a good spirit. I use to be so mean to him yet he still smiled at me. He comforted me during Madonna week. He won me nationals. He even put his heart to making my sisters funeral one that she would be proud of. I will miss you. You were a special kid."

Blaine's heart was cracking. With every speech he was getting closer to losing it. It was finally his turn he walked up and spoke.

"Kurt he is my love. He may not physically but he's in my heart. I miss him so much. Everyday I want to wake up and realize this is a dream but it's not. I love you Kurt and I can't wait to be with you again."

Instead of returning to his seat he walked out of the church. He hopped into his car and drove. He didn't know where he was going but he kept on driving until he pulled into McKinley's parking lot. He walked toward the entrance and pulled the door. Magically it was unlocked he walked in. Blaine walked into the only place he knew he could be alone. He had to let his emotions out. He felt bad that he'd left the funeral early but he wasn't strong enough. He stood in the auditorium and thought. He remembered how he and Kurt kissed there, how he sang how he felt to Kurt…That's it. He'll sing.

"I'll sing a song for you love."

_**Cover my eyesCover my earsTell me these words are a lieIt cant be trueThat I'm losing youThe sun cannot fall from the skyCan you hear heaven cryTears of an angelTears of an angelTears of an every clockStars are in shockThe river will flow to the seaI wont let you flyI wont say goodbyeI wont let you slip away from meCan you hear heaven cryTears of an angelTears of an angelTears of an hold onBe strongEveryday on we'll goI'm here, dont you fearLittle one dont let goDont let goDont let goCover my eyesCover my earsTell me these words are a lie**_Blaine wiped away his tears and started to walk out of the auditorium. Just as he was exiting he turned back and looked up.

"I love you Kurt. We'll see each other again."


End file.
